


My irresistible captain

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheith69min, Suit Kink, Theme: Hand job and Suit & tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: Sheith69min      Theme: Hand job and Suit & tie"Keith approached again amused, but soon the fun gave space to something warmer, more enveloping that made him lose his breath.In fact, when he approached, he couldn't help but notice the clothing of the other. He wore black trousers that wrapped his thighs perfectly, highlighting them. At the top he wore a light button down shirt and a black jacket that didn't give enough justice to the sculpted body of Shiro but gave him an elegant and attractive look at the same time.Suddenly Keith felt hot."





	My irresistible captain

Keith entered the captain's office without knocking, sure to find him still there despite the sun had already disappeared beyond the horizon time ago leaving the sky to the bright stars and the big moon.

When the door opened, Shiro jumped surprised and red-handed in trying to fix the knot of a totally disordered tie.

With slightly ruffled hair and red cheeks embarrassed, he turned to the door relieved to see that it was just Keith.

Keith automatically put a hand in front of his mouth trying to hold back a laugh that failed, however, to remain unobserved Shiro who smiled infected by the hilarity of the moment.

Shiro let go of his tie, disconsolate, making his arms fall to his sides.

<< Why do I have to go to this dinner dressed like this? We couldn't discuss in a normal meeting as always?! I feel so stupid. >> He complained.

Keith approached again amused, but soon the fun gave space to something warmer, more enveloping that made him lose his breath.

In fact, when he approached, he couldn't help but notice the clothing of the other. He wore black trousers that wrapped his thighs perfectly, highlighting them. At the top he wore a light button down shirt and a black jacket that didn't give enough justice to the sculpted body of Shiro but gave him an elegant and attractive look at the same time.

Suddenly Keith felt hot.

<< What are you talking about? >> Keith began, now a few inches from him. << You're very sexy with this on. >> Concluded, he glanced at him mischievously as he crossed his fingers behind Shiro's neck.

The captain's cheeks grew redder for the compliment, but this didn't stop him from continuing to complain. << I don't have to be sexy at a meeting. >>

<< Mmh, true. >> Keith agreed without ceasing to smile. << Better when you are here with me. >>

Keith didn't add anything else and stood on tiptoe carrying the other with him in a warm and passionate kiss.

Shiro willingly returned the kiss, girdling his hips to bring him closer to himself.

Keith smiled on Shiro's lips as he felt the excitement of the other grow against his body.

<< Oh, is someone tense for dinner? >> He tried to tease him, but Shiro was of another opinion.

He didn't answer, and without waiting, he rested his lips again on those of Keith leaning towards him as he brought his hand into his hair, holding them softly, gently but with the intent to make Keith understand how much desire was growing in him and that, therefore, the time of the chatter was over.

They had already tried to use words in the past, but they soon found out they were not good at it and all that Shiro wanted at that moment was to be with him, together.

Keith that reaction didn't mind at all. He let his hands explore the back of Shiro trying to memorize every muscle, tense by the excitement not yet subsided, until he reach the backside. Perfect, like every other part of Shiro.

Shiro let out a moan, turning his head slightly, detaching himself from the kiss.

Keith, taking it as an invitation, began to leave wet kisses on the edge of the other's lips, on the cheek up to the earlobe, teasing and sucking it slowly while a hand slipped in front of Shiro's trousers, feeling now the his erection with it. Continuing to kiss his neck, Keith began to move up and down his hand, caressing it through the fabric, without haste.

<< Keith. >> Shiro called him gasping, trying to stop himself from moving the pelvis to accompany Keith's movements too slow for his tastes.

Hearing his name Keith smiled. He loved that moment, when Shiro could no longer contain himself. When it did not matter how much he could bite his lower lip, instinct and passion would always win over reason and suddenly everything else did not matter to either of them.

Keith loved to hear Shiro pronounce his name like that. Each time it gave him the same emotions and sensations as the first, making him grow the desire to feel it with his body and heart. In those little and rare moments when time wasn't stolen by the war.

Keith felt his excitement grow in turn. He sighed, increasing the speed of his movements.

With the increase of them also increased the groans of Shiro making Keith drunken, only to hear them, began to gasp despite his erection had not yet been touched.

When he felt his grip on his hair grow stronger and Shiro's hips pressed against his hand, he realized that the game had lasted too long.

He lowered the zip of his trousers, ignoring Shiro's lament for the sudden lack of contact, completely freeing the excitement of the other.

With no more barriers he start again to take care of it, enjoying everything that came from Shiro's inviting lips, shiny and swollen for the previously exchanged kisses.

Shiro, now lost in passion, leaned his forehead on Keith's shoulder. Letting go completely, he began to move his hips, closer and closer to the orgasm, in a disorderly movement dictated only by the satisfaction of the excitement.

Keith didn't complain. He changed the movements of his hand to follow those of Shiro.

<< Keith. >> He called him again, panting.

<< Come for me, baby. >> Keith encouraged him as he again increased his hand movements to give him a last surge of excitement as Shiro reached the climax of pleasure.

Shiro decreased his speed until he stop, always accompanied by Keith, as he raised his head and tried, with some difficulty, to straighten up so as not to let the other carry all his weight.

Keith suddenly couldn't managed to swallow when he found himself facing the sight of Shiro's face. The tuft, as messy as the rest of the hair, fell on his face attached by the sweat due to the effort of the embrace.

His face was red and his eyes were shiny. Breathing heavily, his mouth half open, he raised and lowered the pectorals to the rhythm of his breath, pointing out to Keith that the shirt, meanwhile, had unbuttoned on the front. God, he was so beautiful.

Distracted, Keith had not realized that Shiro looked down. Oh, right.

<< Keith, you- >> Shiro started but the other didn't give him time to add anything, interrupting him.

<< Don't worry about me. >> Keith said stretching out a hand to grab his tie, whispering in his ear. << But make sure you come to my room later. Don't change your clothes. >>

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first PWP and I hope you enjoyed it despite the time I used to write it. It was very funny!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> See you next time!
> 
>  
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


End file.
